Taking Your Shadowhunters to a Fair
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Magnus only truly fell in love with Jace when he saw the way Jace comforted Madzie about the trauma she had suffered at Valentine's hands. The nearly natural way Jace fit into the little family Magnus was building. One afternoon, Magnus takes his Shadowhunters and daughter to a fair, forgetting how competitive Jace and Alec are... Magnus/Alec/Jace slashy threesome family fluff


Malace || Shadowhunters || Taking Your Shadowhunters to a Fair || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Taking Your Shadowhunters to a Fair – And Why It's Both a Good and a Bad Idea

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesome, shounen-ai, hurt/comfort, past child abuse, families of choice, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Madzie

Summary: Magnus thinks it's a nice, romantic idea to take his Shadowhunters and their daughter to a fair. He did, however, forget that Alec and Jace are competitive by nature. In the end, Magnus returns home with both arms filled with stuffed animals, silly toys and plastic flowers, as well as two exhausted boyfriends. As far as Magnus is concerned, he was the winner of that competition.

 **Taking Your Shadowhunters to a Fair**

 _And Why It's Both a Good and a Bad Idea_

Magnus had thought that going to a fair would be a wonderful idea for their still young little family. For one, he considered them rather romantic, while also being child-appropriate. Meaning he could have a date with his boyfriends while simultaneously giving their daughter a little piece of happy childhood that she so desperately deserved. It sounded perfect to him, really.

There were just two things Magnus hadn't taken into account.

Those two things being Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood themselves.

If he was being honest, their relationship was still very new and fresh. Him and Alec had barely said 'I love you' a day before taking orphaned, hurt little Madzie in. Which might have seemed a little hasty, considering how new they were to each other. Then again, technically, it had been _Magnus_ who took Madzie in. He had always loved children, but knew he never would have own children. How could his heart not ache for the abused, lonely little warlock without a place to go?

Magnus had not expected Alec to take to the girl too. His Shadowhunter was so accepting, even loving toward Madzie. Seeing Alec play with her and smile at her was a very special kind of beautiful, the kind that made Magnus' heart simultaneously stop and speed up. It made him feel like he had the one thing he had no recollection of ever truly having – a family. Not just because he was now the not-quite-sole caretaker of a child, not even just because of his boyfriend. Clary had also bonded with the girl and regularly visiting her, even Isabelle and Simon seemed charmed by the little girl that barely ever spoke and had those large, sad eyes that begged for love.

The real, honest surprise however had been Jace.

Magnus never saw it coming. Not even a little bit, really. It just happened, gradually. It must have started when Jace had moved into the loft and Magnus actually started spending time with him. When Alec was beating himself up about not saving Jace from Valentine, not saving Jace from the City of Bones, for killing Jace's and Clary's mother. Jace accepted him and comforted him, never judged or blamed Alec. Throughout the hunt for the Mortal Cup, Magnus had been very biased, only seeing Alec's pain and the trouble Jace had put him through. But seeing this side of the two parabatai and their bond? The way they relayed on each other, this blind trust...?

Jace had earned Magnus' respect and friendship.

From there on out, it happened sneakily slow and crept up on Magnus without the warlock fully comprehending until it became painfully obvious, but Magnus Bane fell in love with Jace Wayland.

It was the way Jace was around Madzie that had gotten to Magnus.

/break\

"Magnus", called Alec out, sounding worried and a bit frantic. "She's doing it _again_."

The warlock heaved a sigh and put his books down, caressing one of his cats on his way back into the apartment. Alec stood in front of Madzie, looking completely lost and frustrated. He was holding his bow and quiver, while Madzie stood perfectly still in front of him, staring at the ground. She had done that quite often over the past two weeks of living at Magnus' loft. Magnus had no idea what to do with that and neither could Alec, as it turned out. At least it wasn't Magnus, then? Not that it helped any, because Magnus hated seeing the girl like that. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He didn't even know _what_ this was. Sure, it had only been a week, but just like falling in love with Alec, it had happened fast and hard for Magnus. Madzie was his. His daughter by anything but blood. He saw so much of himself in the lonely little warlock who just wanted love – and Magnus had enough love to give. He had the money, the space and the love, so why shouldn't he share it? There had been so many broken families since Valentine's slaughter, it wasn't like he could really find a fitting family to take her in, at least not in the magical community. So he took her in himself and he had grown attached fast. He wanted her safe and loved and happy. So far, it seemed as though he had only succeeded in the first two and not even those fully. It didn't feel as though Madzie felt fully safe yet, or fully loved. At least not at moments like those.

"What's the ruckus about?", yawned Jace as he got out of his bedroom.

Magnus raised one slightly judgmental eyebrow. Ever since the whole mess with the Soul Sword, Jace's behavior had grown... worrisome. He barely ever slept – he spent all his nights out, searching for the sword, trying to find answers to questions he didn't dare voice. Jace was running himself into the ground, that much was plainly to see, but Magnus didn't quite know if it was his place to say something. He didn't know how well the blonde would take advise from Magnus.

"I just walked into the living room and Madzie was playing with my bow. I told her before that that's dangerous and I... might have gotten... louder, but because I was so surprised to see her with an arrow in her hand – those are sharp, she could have hurt herself!", exclaimed Alec, voice a little raised and erratic. "And then she did _this_ again. This just... standing there, not moving or saying something or reacting in _any_ way. And it's frustrating."

"She does that... often", added Magnus for Jace's benefit.

During that past week of Madzie living here, Jace had spent too much time out hunting for the Soul Sword to really be involved in this slowly growing family bond between Magnus, Alec and Madzie. Not that Magnus minded too much, if he was being honest, he was a bit relieved that he got Madzie and Alec warming up to each other without the cocky, mouthy blonde butting in. Which sounded harsher than it was meant, Magnus had grown quite fond of Jace, with all his cockiness and mouthy attitude. He just doubted that Jace would be particularly practical in all of this.

He was sourly mistaken and he would spent months regretting those thoughts.

"Look at me", ordered Jace, voice soft and low but very firm as he crouched down in front of her.

Madzie's head automatically snapped up and she stared at the blonde with large eyes. Alec blinked slowly as he stepped up to Magnus, the warlock adapting a doubtful frown but allowing Alec to hold him back with a gentle hand on his biceps. Alec's parabatai got the benefit of the doubt. For now. Jace looked Madzie up and down closely, his mismatched eyes intense.

"No one's going to hurt you", stated Jace gently, taking one of Alec's arrows and twirling it in his hand. "Alec isn't angry at you. He was just... afraid you might get hurt. Those are weapons. Weapons are dangerous. See?" He ran two fingers along the sharp edge of the arrow, watching Madzie wince at the drops of blood oozing from Jace's fingers. "Yeah, ouch. If you're not very careful, you could get badly hurt. And Alec doesn't want that, so he freaked out." Jace slowly put the arrow down and reached a hand out to rest it on top of her head. " _No one_ is going to hurt you here. Not Alec, not Magnus, not me. Never, you hear me?"

Madzie nodded reluctantly, staring up at him. He offered her a smile and ruffled her hair before sending her off to play some in her room. Alec and Magnus were staring at him intensely.

"What exactly was that?", asked Magnus, one elegant eyebrow arched.

"She disobeyed. She expected to be punished", replied Jace with a shrug.

"...What?", asked Alec, looking slightly mortified.

Jace got off the ground and sucked his two bleeding fingers into his mouth for a moment. "What? You think Valentine turned a four years old into a mass murderer by promising her candy? She's been with him for days. He did his best to reforge her to do his bidding. And there are two things dear old dad does not condone; weakness and disobedience. It's why she stood perfectly still; showing no sign of weakness, because then, well, the punishment increases."

"...Jace...", whispered Alec, looking torn and heartbroken.

All his parabatai gave him was a casual half-shrug, decidedly not looking at Alec. "Look. She's not been with him for long. Give her time, she'll get over it. Just... don't raise your voice."

Alec nodded sharply, feeling a bit as though he had been slapped and punched at the same time.

/break\

Magnus was sitting at the kitchen table, the newspaper in front of him as he was sipping his tea and reading what was happening in the mundane world. Occasionally, he would glance up at Alec who was making breakfast – pancakes. The Shadowhunter every now and again looked at the table where Magnus and Madzie were sitting. The little warlock was right next to Magnus, happily coloring away in a Disney princess coloring book. Everything was very purple and pink. He smiled gently whenever looking at either Alec or Madzie. This was _it_. This was his family. His happiness.

"Mornin'...", yawned Jace as he lazily walked into the room.

Magnus turned to look at the blonde, tilting his head. Jace was wearing low-riding sweat-pants, his shirt riled up as he scratched his stomach, revealing that nice sixpack of his. Magnus smiled a bit amused as Jace gently traced his parabatai rune before removing his hand from his stomach. Jace's hair was messy and his eyes still looked sleepy, not to mention those dark circles under his eyes from far too little sleep these days. Part of Magnus had the irrational urge to grab Jace and carry him back to the bedroom to tuck him in and make him sleep at least another ten hours.

"Go back to bed, Jace", grunted Alec sternly as he glared at Jace. "You look awful."

"Shut up, I'm gorgeous and you know it", snarked Jace.

An amused glint sparkled in Magnus' eyes as he saw the way Alec flushed just a bit. Jace stretched and yawned again before he walked over to Madzie and knelt down next to her chair. The little warlock blinked her large eyes as she turned to look at Jace quizzically.

"Hey there", grinned Jace gently. "So... Listen up, buttercup." Madzie giggled a bit at that, making Jace grin and ruffle her hair. "You like that, huh? Okay. So, buttercup, you have to promise me something. It's important, yeah?" Madzie nodded reluctantly. "If you have a nightmare, you _have_ to wake one of us up. You can come to me whenever you want or you can come to Mag and Alec." He paused for a moment to look up at Magnus and Alec, both looking confused but nodding sharply. "So when you have a really bad dream, you come and wake us and no one is going to be angry at you for it. Because nightmares are real bad and you don't have to be alone, okay buttercup?"

Again, Madzie nodded reluctantly. Smiling, Jace pulled her into a brief hug, her short arms eagerly wrapping around Jace's neck to hold onto him. Magnus blinked surprised, eyebrows drawn down.

"Why don't you go and wash up, Madz?", asked Alec. "Breakfast is nearly done."

The girl nodded and ran off to the bathroom. Alec and Magnus turned to look at Jace.

"How did you know she had a nightmare?", inquired Magnus. "I checked on her last night before going to bed and I didn't hear anything later on."

"She's a silent crier", said Jace. "And the nightmares come later than when you guys go to bed."

"Then _how_ do you know?", asked Alec, brows furrowed.

"I check on her three times a night", shrugged Jace, ruffling his hair awkwardly. "Can't sleep anyway, so I sometimes just... sit with her for a while, make sure she doesn't have a nightmare."

Magnus' eyes softened as he looked at the exhausted Shadowhunter who cared no less about Madzie than Magnus and Alec did. Alec sighed, that exhausted little sigh that was reserved to his parabatai doing or saying something that infuriated and saddened Alec at the same time. Magnus reevaluated his earlier statement when Madzie came running back into the kitchen. This was his family. All four of them – him, Alec, Madzie and Jace. His family.

/break\

"You've been pulling away from Alec."

That was the moment Magnus knew and decided that it was supposed to be _more_. The moment he decided to step in and intervene. Jace was in the kitchen, making dinner while watching Alec and Madzie play in the living room through the bar. The blonde Shadowhunter frowned at Magnus, but Magnus didn't let that fool him. Jace knew exactly what the warlock was talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", grunted Jace defensively.

Sighing frustrated with just how stubborn his Shadowhunters were, Magnus stepped up to Jace and traced a gentle thumb along the nearly black bags beneath those beautiful heterochromic eyes. Jace barely slept these days, always working self-opposed single missions.

"You're working yourself to the bone and _everyone_ knows that. Clary talked to me about it the other day too, the poor Biscuit is besides herself with worry for her brother who seems determined to shoulder the weight of the world on his own", stated Magnus pointedly, not missing how Jace flinched at the word 'brother'. "Alec too. I genuinely can't remember the last night we fell asleep without him voicing some kind of worries for his stubborn parabatai. He's _trying_ to help you. He wants to help you, but you evade him. You go on your missions alone, leaving Alec to lay in my arms and worry if his stupid idiot parabatai will even return home in one piece. It's like you're actively trying to get yourself killed and as much as I tried not to think it, it's... become more and more obvious, Jonathan. You were ready to kill yourself and you would have succeeded if Valentine hadn't lied to you about your blood. You would now be dead and you wouldn't have given Alec as much as the chance to change your mind. And now you throw yourself into every danger you can find to, what?, punish yourself for pulling the sword out?"

Jace flinched again and Magnus knew he was spot-on. The warlock heaved a sigh, weary and exhausted. He wished there was a spell to lift burdens and lighten hearts. It would make their lives so much easier, especially considering his Shadowhunters were experts in not talking about their troubles, worries and feelings. But he wouldn't be Magnus Bane if he'd took the easy path.

"You didn't know this would happen", stated Magnus very firmly, resting a hand on Jace's shoulder. "You were willing to _die_ to save the Downworld. I know you never meant for this to happen."

"And yet... it happened", muttered Jace beneath his breath.

"It happened and wasn't your fault", sighed Magnus gently.

"You and Madzie would have died if you hadn't portaled out on time. Simon only survived because of some kind of... honestly I have _no_ idea why he survived. A dozen good people died. Seelies and werewolves who were on our side. And they died because of me", barked Jace, gritting his teeth harshly. "And so many more, maybe all, will die because of me. I'm not going to drag Alec into my mess. H—He was so angry when we didn't know if you were dead. And it was my fault."

"Jonathan", grunted Magnus agitated, grasping the blonde's face to force him to look at Magnus. "It was _not_ your fault. Remember how you said those exact words to Alec when he was blaming himself for Jocelyn's death? This is as much your fault as that had been Alec's fault."

Jace wavered a little and averted his eyes. "Alec couldn't do anything about being possessed by a freaking demon. I... I could have done something. But I wasn't good enough. Again."

"Good enough?", echoed Magnus, surprise written all over his face at that unexpected statement.

"Ever since... Valentine told me about the experiments, I thought that was _it_. That the demon blood had messed me up, that that was why I'm just never... enough", admitted Jace, voice soft and barely audible. "But it's not even that. Angel blood. I have pure angel blood and I'm still not enough, not even for the Angel himself! He called for Clary's help, he talked to her, he gave her new runes. Me? Nothing. I wasn't worth his time or attention until we shared an ominous vision that did not help at all. If I would have been enough, if I had been worthy enough like Clary, then we would have gotten suspicious. We would have noticed. I wouldn't have pulled the sword."

Magnus' eyes softened and all he wanted to do was pull Jace into a tight hug and possibly never let go again. Madzie in the other room giggled and Alec laughed, a warm and lovely sound and in such hard contrast to the broken coldness that Jace was currently radiating. Magnus didn't care, he obeyed his instincts and pulled Jace into a tight, gentle hug. Jace was stiff as a board for a long stretch before he relaxed and leaned into the warlock, sacking against Magnus as though all his bones had just melted. Magnus was pretty sure he could hear a little sobbing hiccup for a moment.

"It. Was. Not. Your. Fault", stated Magnus firmly. "You _are_ good enough. Far more than that."

"Really... doesn't feel that way", admitted Jace, face nuzzled into the crook of Magnus' neck to hide what might just be the first tears Jace dared to shed about this whole matter. "Whatever I do, it's never enough, Magnus. Trying to fight Valentine and still everyone thinks I'm his son so I'm a traitor. I just... I never get as much as the benefit of doubt, just because I'm _me_. Jocelyn, even after Clary told her I'm her son, she still was ready to put an arrow through my heart, not even having enough hope for me to turn into anything but a monster that's worth killing. I'm not good enough to be a Lightwood either, you heard Max, heard what Maryse told him. I'm not good enough for an Angel to pay attention to me even though I have his freaking _blood_. I saved Aldertree's life and it wasn't enough to convince him that I'm a good Shadowhunter, that I should be out in the field. I never get _anything_ good. And if I do, it's being taken away from me again."

"You have Alec", offered Magnus, both eyebrows raised. "He's your parabatai."

"Who wore our bond so thin that it nearly broke just to track me down because he chose the Institute and I chose to help Clary and proved I wasn't good enough to be his parabatai because I didn't side with _him_ ", whispered Jace. "Besides, he has you now."

"Oh honey, I'm never going to _replace_ you", chided Magnus, furrowing his eyebrows. "I admit, both of you screwed up in the past. Both of you lack communication. Don't let it happen again, Jace. Don't let lack of communication and solo acts get between your bond again. Don't do that to Alec, or to yourself. Allow your parabatai to have your back, because _he does_. You're worth so much to Alec, he would _break_ if you died, Jace. Clary would too, you know. She just lost her mother, she wouldn't be able to bear also losing her brother. Let _us_ help you. What's your plan? Finding the sword, fight whatever Circle members have it all on your own...?"

"I'm not her brother", muttered Jace dully, sounding hollow.

"What?", asked Magnus confused, carding his fingers soothingly through Jace's hair.

"Valentine said it. When he was holding the Soul Sword. That he's not my father, Jocelyn's not my mother... Clary's not my sister", admitted Jace. "I just... couldn't bring myself to tell her yet."

"Do you really think it changes anything?", inquired Magnus gently, curiously. "She sees you as her brother. You should have seen the way she defended you fiercely in the Institute when you were held captive by Valentine. Thinking you share blood might have been what triggered it, but... knowing you don't won't just make her stop loving you, Jace."

"I just...", started Jace, coming to a stuttering halt. "For the first time in my life, I felt _warm_. Like I had a blood family that actually _loved_ me. Now I'm even more lost than when I thought Michael had been all there was, because I have _no one_. I don't even know where I came from, who my mother or father are, how I ended up with Valentine. Did they give me up, because I already was a disappointment at birth? Were they loyal Circle members who valued Valentine above their child?"

"Family doesn't have to be blood", reminded Magnus. "You should know. You have had the Lightwoods for years. So what if Clary isn't your sister, she wants to be, so let her. Enjoy those you have right now, here, those who are very willing to _help_ you fight your battles, who are very willing to help you find your blood family if that is what you want."

"No. I don't know. What if I find them and I really wasn't enough for them?", asked Jace doubtfully.

Magnus was taken aback by just how deep the hurt and insecurity ran that Jace kept hidden beneath layers of cockiness and bratty attitude. "Then you _still_ have this family right here, Jace. You have Clary, Isabelle, Alec, me and as much as you two bicker, also Simon. And Madzie."

"Madzie's yours", argued Jace as he very slowly peeled himself off the warlock, clearly embarrassed. "You're all but signed adoption sheets away from having Madison Bane living here."

Madison Bane. Magnus had to admit, he did like the sound of that a lot. Though Madzie didn't like being called 'Madison', since Magnus only did it when he was being gently stern with her and it always made her wiggle her nose in such an adorable way.

"So? Just because I'm her official guardian doesn't mean she loves and adores Alec and you any less", stated Magnus seriously. "She loves you, Jace. I'm appalled by how much you seem to doubt yourself hidden behind those pretty eyes of yours, but believe me that Madzie doesn't doubt you. And she would be _devastated_ when you would go on one of your suicide missions and not return."

"...Okay", muttered Jace in defeat. "I'll not go on solo missions again. For Madzie."

"Good boy", chuckled Magnus playfully, watching the blush on Jace's face in amusement.

"This is a weird family", whispered Jace with a frown as he turned to watch Alec and Madzie do their Disney princess puzzle, both wearing pink tiaras (because Alec couldn't deny her anything). "Daddy, papa, daughter... and dad's roommate."

After the vulnerability that Jace had just bared to Magnus in this conversation of theirs, the warlock was feeling rather bold so he stepped up into Jace's personal space again. "Why not three dads?"

"W—Wha...?", started Jace, staring up at Magnus doe-eyed.

Smiling charmingly, Magnus trailed a finger along Jace's jaw. "Honey, I know the way you look at Alec when you think no one is watching. I'd love to show you that you are more than good enough and that despite what others might have made you believe, you are very much worth loving. "

"What?", asked Jace again, staring at Magnus like he had lost his mind.

"I'm not entirely sure if I'm reading things from you right, but I can't deny that... I enjoy having you here, with me, Alec and Madzie. I enjoy seeing you with Madzie as much as I enjoy Alec with her. I've grown very... fond of you, Jonathan. I would like to see where this could lead", admitted Magnus, holding Jace's gaze to make sure the blonde could see the truth in Magnus' words. "You and I both know how Alec feels about you and... after all you just said, I think the main reason you never tried is because you don't think you're worthy of his love, do you?" Jace tried avoiding Magnus' eyes but the warlock made sure to keep Jace's face up and looking at him. "You _do_ deserve love. I've tried to ignore that Alec still has feelings for you, but maybe I shouldn't. Maybe we could have something very beautiful, the three of us. No, the four of us. Because Madzie deserves the family she wants and loves – and that includes you." Magnus paused for a moment to give Jace the time to process. "You don't have to answer now. You also don't need to feel obliged to give this a try if I'm really reading your longing glances wrong and they're something purely parabatai between you and Alec. This is still your home and the place you have in Madzie's heart still exists, even if you don't want to try a relationship with me and Alec."

Jace nodded sharply and stared at him like he had no idea what had just happened. Magnus smiled gently and left Jace to the cooking so he could check up on Alec and Madzie. It was strange, if the warlock was honest, he had thought about Jace in passing over the past weeks of Jace's stay here – sandwiched between Magnus and Alec in the throws of pleasure – but seeing how close Jace had grown to Madzie, and even more so now that he had heard Jace pour his heart out like that, Magnus wanted more than just a little pleasure out of it. It was more than just a fantasy in passing that Magnus liked to mainly blame on Alec. Magnus was feeling selfish, greedy. He wanted it all. He had Alec, he had Madzie – and now, now he also wanted Jace, to make them all complete. To have the most unorthodox but perfect family that Magnus could picture.

/break\

It happened two nights later, when Madzie had crawled into Magnus' and Alec's bed after a nightmare, that Jace came to them. Magnus was grateful for the way Jace helped Madzie open up, helped her get settled and trust Alec and Magnus. It mortified the warlock so much, the more he learned about what both Jace and Madzie had suffered at Valentine's hands – he wanted to rip the skin off Valentine's body in slim stripes before suffocating the bastard with it for hurting two of the people Magnus cared about the most in such vile ways.

"Can I do something for you, or do you just want to stand in the doorway like a kicked puppy?"

Jace looked up at the warlock with that very intense puppy-pout of his, the slightest blush on his cheeks. "I... wanted to talk to you. But if now's a bad time..."

Magnus raised one elegant eyebrow before looking down at the other two sleeping parties in the bed. Alec ways laying with his head on Magnus' chest, hugging Madzie tightly to his chest as both of them were peacefully asleep. He had talked to Alec about what he had said to Jace and the archer had been more than horrified. Magnus had spent the past two days trying to sooth his boyfriend, but with every hour that passed, the Shadowhunter grew more uneasy, thinking that Magnus had said too much, had chased Jace away for good, that Jace might just pack up and leave.

"Now's as good a time as any. They're not going to wake up any time soon", chuckled Magnus.

He patted the spot on his unoccupied bedside and Jace reluctantly walked over to sit there. "About... what you said. The other day. Did you mean it? Is that... still on the table?"

"I didn't change my mind", stated Magnus firmly, second eyebrow joining its sibling at his hairline. "I made a very serious offer and I meant every word of it. And even though Alec is _terrified_ that you'll decline and things are going to be awkward between the three of us, he too really wants this. Though I do hope that even if you came to tell me no, things won't become awkward."

For a very long moment, Jace remained silent and just stared down at Magnus, Alec and Madzie, taking in how gorgeous and peaceful and perfect those three looked. It was rather obvious, the longing in those pretty mismatched eyes. Magnus leaned back and waited patiently.

"I... wanna be a part of _this_ ", admitted Jace finally, vaguely motioning at the three. "A _real_ part of it. I... I want to be with Alec ...and you. I... really want it. You and Alec, you're so... perfect together and make it look so... good. If I could even have a fraction of that happiness that you provide for each other, that... that would be so much more than I... deserve."

"Well, that's the part Alexander and I would disagree", drawled Magnus, reaching a hand out to rest in Jace's neck and pull him down gently. "You deserve so much more. And Alec and I would be very willing and glad to show you just how much. Will you let us?"

"As long as I'm allowed to have it", whispered Jace as he reluctantly laid down next to Magnus.

Magnus sighed but refrained from saying anything else. It wouldn't have much effect; Jace had been taught for too long that he didn't deserve good things, didn't deserve love – and if he got them anyway, they would be ripped away from him. The only way to teach him otherwise would be with actions and love and Magnus knew him and Alec could do so.

/break\

"Wha... Jace...?", whispered Alec, voice rough and dark with sleep.

Confusion was written all over his beautiful face as he looked straight into Jace's face opposite of him, both Shadowhunters comfortably resting on Magnus' chest. Magnus smiled gently, one arm wrapped around Alec's back and the other hand caressing Jace's hair.

"He came late last night", explained Magnus softly. "He asked if the offer still stands and he said he'd be willing to take whatever we're willing to give him for as long as he can have it."

"So... So Jace is... ours now?", asked Alec doubtfully, hope brimming in his voice.

"If... If you'll have me...", whispered Jace softly as he slowly cracked open one eye to look at his parabatai. "I know I've been... stringing you along for years. If you don't want to, I'd understand it, Alec. If you think I don't deserve the chance now, after all the years I didn't give you a chance because I was too much of a coward, I get it."

Alec reached a hand out to caress Jace's cheek. "I love you, Jace. I always loved you. I don't think I'd ever be able to stop loving you. I know you were scared. I was scared too, you know. Everything was scary, especially my feelings for you. Magnus helped me not feel scared about it all. I'm pretty sure he can help you too. He's good at that. And other things you're probably going to enjoy a lot."

Alec grinned at Jace, getting a blush out of the blonde at the implication while Magnus chuckled delighted. "So... you... want me? In this relationship? Even though you two are happy together?"

"Because we could be even happier if we also had you", whispered Alec gently. "Can I... kiss you?"

Jace nodded sharply, staring longingly at his parabatai. It was a gentle and brief kiss, but when Magnus watched it, it felt so much deeper. The warlock could feel it, feel the intensity of two halves of the same soul finally reuniting. When the Shadowhunters parted, both were flushed a pretty pink. Jace turned to look at Magnus longingly, his pretty eyes large and his lips red from kissing Alec. Magnus just sat and waited, curious to see what Jace would do next. The blonde leaned in slowly, tilting his head a little as he was close enough so only a breath was separating them. Jace tasted sweet and also a bit like Alec after their kiss. Magnus wrapped a secure arm around Jace's waist to pull him closer, ensure him that he belonged with them now. The flush on Jace's cheeks was even darker when the two of them parted and Magnus found that color to suit him quite well.

"So... we're... boyfriends now?", asked Jace curiously, looking from Magnus to Alec.

Alec was positively glowing as he snuggled back up to Magnus and grabbed one of Jace's hands to link their fingers. Pulling their linked hands closer, Alec gently kissed Jace's knuckles, flustering his parabatai even more at the old-fashioned cheesy motion.

"Yes, we are", vocalized Magnus when he noticed Alec was in too much awe to speak.

/break\

It was now, a month after Jace had become theirs, that Magnus had made the honest mistake to think that a fair would be in any way or shape a romantic destination for their little family that would end up just being a happy, calm and unproblematic family outing.

The problem at hand was the competitive nature of his precious Shadowhunters. It had started out harmless enough, with Alec winning a silver wand with a bright pink fake gem at the tip.

"Look at my little warlock with her magic wand", grinned Alec, kissing her cheek.

Madzie smiled happily as she waved her new wand around. Jace disappeared for a few moments and when he returned, he placed a silver tiara on Madzie's head, making her stare at him in awe.

"Look at my warlock princess", declared Jace with a giant grin. "As the daughter of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, you _have_ to be a princess, right, buttercup?"

Alec blinked and glared at his parabatai while Madzie giggled. "Are you... Are you trying to out-gift me on our little girl, Jace? Seriously?"

"I dunno. So you think a tiara is better than a wand too?", asked Jace cockily.

"Oh. It is _on_ , Wayland", warned Alec with a glare.

All Magnus could to was blink and watch as the two systematically started raiding every single booth, trying to one up each other. Jace grinned as he deliberately looked at Alec while throwing his darts, while Alec glared and systematically shot every single balloon off the wall. Madzie would giggle and smile at every single stuffed animal, toy, plastic flower or pillow that her dads were winning for her. Magnus already had to open three portals just to discard of the heap of winnings every now and again so they could still carry the load around. The embarrassing thing however was that they had started not just winning things for Madzie – they also started to shower _Magnus_ in presents. A matching purple wand for their warlock, a matching crown for Magnus so he could be the proper king to his little princess daughter. A stuffed black panther, because it reminded Jace of Magnus. Magnus didn't quite know what to do with that. He had already been dazed when Alec had gotten him a lucky charm, but being showered with gifts like that, from the two people he loved? It was quite overwhelming for the warlock and all he could do was cling onto Madzie and listen to his daughter's happy babbling about the toys and games.

"I am _not_ wearing a tiara, Alec", complained Jace with a fierce glare.

Alec narrowed his eyes at Jace as he held the blue tiara in his hands. He then leaned down and handed it to Madzie before whispering something into her ear. The little girl giggled and tugged on Jace's pants until he leaned down enough so she could stare pleadingly at him and put the tiara on his head. Jace narrowed his eyes at his smugly grinning parabatai.

"Using Madzie against me is cheating", declared Jace.

"Why, now you seem to be my queen, Jonathan", chuckled Magnus delighted, eyes sparkling.

"It looks pretty, daddy", declared Madzie happily, hugging Jace.

And oh, when Madzie used _that_ word, it was absolutely physically impossible to disobey. She had only started doing so a week ago and had been scared she had done something wrong the first time around, because all three had stared at her in utter wide-eyed surprise. And then they had showered her in kisses and words of reassurance while glowing happily like idiots.

"Okay. How about you and I go and win the next thing together, cupcake?", offered Jace.

She was eagerly nodding as Jace carried her off to the next booth, leaving Magnus alone with Alec for a moment. Before the archer could head up to the next booth himself, Magnus grabbed his hand and linked their fingers. Alec looked at him curiously and then smiled as he was pulled into a chaste kiss. For a moment, Alec allowed Magnus to just keep him close, both watching Jace and Madzie.

"You two are ridiculous", stated Magnus in slight chiding. "Do you _have_ to turn our little family trip into a competition between the two of you, Alexander?"

"Yeah", nodded Alec rather confidently as he watched Jace. "Yeah, we do. We... never did these kind of things with our parents when we were younger."

"...Hold on", requested Magnus, slowly looking at his archer. "Are you saying that the two of you have never been on a fair before?"

Alec shrugged awkwardly. "Do either Valentine or my parents strike you as the kind of people to take their children to a mundie fair, Magnus? It's just... it's kind of exciting here. With you and Madzie. And competing is... what Jace and I do good. Not to mention, we both wanna show you and Madzie how much we love you and this whole winning stuff for you? That works."

"You don't need to show me that you love me by winning stuff for me", said Magnus gently.

"Sure, boyfriend who essentially provides our home and food for us and also takes us clothes shopping", drawled Jace and rolled his eyes as him and Madzie stepped up to them again. "Just shut up and accept it, Mag. Today is our turn showering you with gifts. Now come here."

Magnus carefully obeyed and allowed Jace to lay a necklace around his neck. There was a tiger's eye stone set in a charm. It was actually really pretty, for not being worth an entire mansion to buy it. Blinking slowly, Magnus traced the stone settled in an elegantly woven ellipse of silver metal.

"Very well, I will shut up and accept", whispered Magnus softly, voice wavering just a little.

He honestly felt a little overwhelmed by it all. By the way Alec and Jace looked at him, how happy they were whenever handing either Magnus or Madzie something they won. To be literally showered in gifts like that, to have his lovers look at him like that... for the first time in all of his centuries, it felt _right_. It felt like he had found true happiness, finally.

"But how about you two at least pause for a little so we can go on some rides?", suggested Magnus.

"Oh...", hummed Jace, looking around eagerly. "Okay. Yeah. Rides sound good."

"And maybe also food. Madzie mainly had cotton candy today", added Alec.

Jace rolled his eyes, because he always found it endearing when Alec was being a fussing mother hen over their daughter. The blonde lifted Madzie into his arm and reached his other hand out to grasp Magnus' free hand and link their fingers. Magnus was pretty sure he had never felt as much at home as right there, holding hands with his Shadowhunters while their daughter was saying where she wanted to go, eagerly pointing at a pizza stand.

/break\

After a very long day at the fair with too much food and definitely too many winnings, Magnus was tucking Madzie into her bed after trying to find his way to said bed. They had portaled all the winnings for her into her room and now her entire floor was covered in stuffed animals and toys and games. She smiled happily and tired as she hugged a gigantic bear that was about twice her size to her chest, face buried in its soft fur. Magnus returned her smile and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, princess", whispered Magnus.

"Night, daddy", replied Madzie and yawned widely.

His smile softened immensely at that, pride and love warming his heart. Brushing her hair back a last time, Magnus left her room and returned to the living room, just to roll his eyes. Jace and Alec were curled together on the couch, deep asleep after a long, exhausting day. Gently, Magnus lifted them up with his magic and carried them to their bedroom where he disposed of them on the bed. Both grumbled in their sleep and tangled closer together once more, Jace tugged under Alec's chin. Magnus watched them with warm eyes as he carefully maneuvered through his own heap of winnings from his silly Shadowhunters. He did pick up the black panther though and placed it on the bed next to his Shadowhunters. Carefully, Magnus pried their jeans off so his boyfriends could sleep more peacefully. Jace made a displeased sound as he snuggled more up to the warmth of Alec, because he hated the cold. Rolling his eyes, Magnus took the blanket and pulled it over both his boyfriends, getting a pleased sound out of Jace. Alec grunted a little and opened his eyes slowly.

"...What...?", yawned Alec confused as he looked around.

"I brought you to bed", chuckled Magnus, kissing Alec softly. "You two were out cold on the couch by the time Madzie was in bed. You exhausted yourselves with your little competition."

"But it was fun", whispered Alec with a small smile. "Come to bed?"

Magnus very eagerly did so and hugged both of his Shadowhunters close to him. It didn't take very long until Madzie padded into the room and crawled in to join them, smiling contently.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So I was thinking about putting this on my updating schedule, but then I realized that it'd only be posted in like over a month. And that's just rubbish, because this is literally what I craved after watching the half-season finale and I figured if there are others who craved this kinda thing too, then it would just not do to wait so long. So, have a surprise post!  
_

 _I just. I can practically smell that Malec adopting Madzie is gonna be a canon thing. And when rewatching the first episode where Madzie appeared (because I'm basically watching the show on a loop at this point, really), I loved the way Alec was with her, but I also questioned how she was the one to stop her nana from hurting Alec; quite clearly having a grasp of what is morally wrong when it comes to harming others. But then, after (I have genuinely no grasp of how time works in this show, so let's say a week or so) with Valentine, she *killed*. No one can tell me that Valentine managed that with milkshakes and promises of seeing her nana again. And anyone who disagrees with me on the fact that Jace would totally be the only one properly able to connect with her about her trauma because he's the only one who knows what it's like to be used and abused by Valentine - well, fight me on it._


End file.
